


PART 2 - FALLING & FLIRTING

by raneetm



Category: The Magic of Ordinary Days (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 01:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20399578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raneetm/pseuds/raneetm
Summary: In the movie, Livy's attraction for Ray is only seen at the Troy Dinner with Martha's family.We are left wanting more flirting and shy newlywed romance - so Part 2 [Chapters 4-6] and Part 3 [Chapters 7-12] interweaves the movie scenes with more magical ordinary days - capturing the attraction between them and their thoughts as love slowly developed.





	1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 4 – NIGHT OF THE TROY DINNER******

** **** **

Livy’s shock was beyond words. 

** **** **

Ray had taken her to Martha’s for their weekend dinner with the family. As usual Hank had talked about farming and asked Ray about planting beans for the next season. When Ray remained uncomfortably silent, Hank had urged him _“so, what do you think?” _

** **** **

“I’ve been thinking about Troy.”

** **** **

Ray looked up at Livy shyly and continued explaining to Hank about the Lost City of Troy in Turkey, that Livy had spoken about. Initially Ray borrowed the book about Troy from the library to impress Livy, but he eventually found the discoveries and history fascinating. Martha and Hank seemed interested too and the kids also asked many questions during dinner. 

** **** **

Livy stared at Ray, surprised and impressed with his knowledge. She joined the discussion excitedly, grateful for his efforts to make conversation beyond the farm crops and the weather. She had made that derisive comment to Ray on the drive over to Martha’s earlier that evening. 

** **** **

When dinner was over, Livy offered to wash up in the kitchen while Martha cleared the dining table. She stared out the window in a daze - Rays every expression during dinner, his eloquence on Troy, his gentle mannerism and warm embrace whilst dancing a week earlier – all played on her mind. Suddenly she sensed him behind her. Ray came close to place some plates in the sink and Livy tensed up, her heart pounding rapidly. She found her body instinctively turn into him, her arm brushing his blue shirt at the chest and she shyly looked up into his eyes. He was just as mesmerised with Livy, the attraction intense between them. Time seemed to stand still as she felt his chest rise and fall with his breathing and she softly gasped, as the shivers ran up her spine. Ray’s hazel eyes roamed every feature of her beautiful face, drinking in her look of admiration, skimming her inviting lips and back to her mesmerising eyes. Livy could hardly breathe, her mind and body captivated by his surprising intelligence and masculine aura. His presence seemed to overwhelm her senses. 

** **** **

They didn’t notice Martha come into the kitchen. Martha smiled at the newly wed couple’s private moment and left the dishes on the table. She kept the kids out of the kitchen as long as she could, but finally the boys barged in on Livy and Ray, to wash up after dinner. 

** **** **

Later in the family room, Ray sat with Hank to discuss their farming, and Livy gravitated towards the seat where she could look his way. She was surprised to hear their discussion cover the financial aspects of running the farm and the politics of war impacting the farmers. Livy realised she’d never really paid attention to their farming conversations, prejudiced by her own pride of education. Whilst Martha's eldest daughter Ruth spoke to her of the latest fashion she’d seen in stores, Livy stole appreciative glances at Ray’s intent conversation with Hank. Several times Ray’s eyes searched out for Livy and caught her admiring stare. Ray felt his heart race as he held her gaze and Livy blushed shyly. 

** **** **

With nightfall, Ray drove back acutely conscious of Livy sitting closer to him in the truck. He turned to smile at her and was struck again by the admiring look in her eyes. She had never sat this close to him, her arms brushing against his, as the truck rumbled on. He couldn't believe that Livy – the educated city girl – could be enamored by him. He never thought such a fine beauty could ever be attracted to his roughened looks and simple farmer ways. He knew Livy was openly admired by many in church and town - the women - like Ruth - wanting to exemplify her beauty and style whilst the men stared and shared smiles of appreciation. Ray had only hoped that Livy would abide him in time, but now her look of admiration made him beam with pride. He could only Thank God’s blessings for guiding Livy towards him.

** **** **

Livy had remained in a daze for the rest of the evening mesmerised by Ray’s presence, quiet mannerism and underestimated intelligence. She felt the attraction course through her veins and her mind, dazed in confusion. When they arrived home, Livy didn’t want the night to end. Just as Ray switched off the lights at the base of the stairs and said “Goodnight”, Livy turned towards Ray - her eyes still on him - hesitating to move upstairs. Ray felt their attraction propel him forward to kiss her parted lips...but she suddenly panicked, shaking her head and bolted up the stairs. 

** **** **

Ray understood Livy’s sudden panic and quickly reached out, catching her fingers. Livy swallowed hard and stopped.

** **** **

“Livy,” he said gently “can we…just talk?” 

** **** **

When she turned to look at him, he gently held her fingers tighter and coaxed her down. Still holding on to her fingers, he led her to the sofa to sit and asked softly,

** **** **

“Would you like…some tea?” She nodded silently and when he came back with tea, he hesitated whether to sit on the sofa with her. 

** **** **

But Ray understood her state of mind. Despite their attraction, she was held back by her past actions that had led to the pregnancy. He knew she needed time to trust him and calmly sat across her in the armchair. Livy watched him sit across and unconsciously released her held breath. She smiled shyly and in a low voice, said,

** **** **

“Thank you Ray. I…I was…thrilled,” she paused as if to explain her dazed state, “that you’d read about Troy.” 

** **** **

“I borrowed the book from the Library,” he smiled looking down, lest she’d figure he’d done it to impress her.

** **** **

“It was wonderful how…you got everyone interested…even the kids!” 

** **** **

“I enjoyed reading the discovery…the history. I’d like to know more…about your archaeological stories,” he trailed off.

** **** **

Livy stared at him appreciatively again...her heart jumping for joy at his interest.

** **** **

“Egypt!” she exclaimed “there’s so much we could read about – the pyramids, their past kingdoms!”

** **** **

“Egypt…hmm” he rolled the word on his tongue and smiled “We could go to the Library tomorrow, maybe get the children some books too!”

** **** **

“To La Junta…tomorrow?” Livy asked, excited to be out in the city with Ray.

** **** **

“I’ll get some farming work done in the morning. We could drive in for lunch in town and spend the day in the Library,” he smiled, amused at her excitement. 

** **** **

Livy’s smile remained as they chatted until they finished tea and towards the end, she said softly,

** **** **

“Ray…I’m sorry about my comment earlier…deriding your family conversations on farm crops and the weather.” 

** **** **

Ray shook his head and smiled gently, “It was good to talk about something new today.” 

** **** **

Livy stood up and walked next to his armchair, staring admiringly at him again.

** **** **

“Goodnight Ray,” she said huskily, her fingers brushing the tips of his fingers on the armchair, wanting to convey her remorse.

** **** **

Ray could sense Livy’s sincere regret of underestimating him and when she touched his fingertips, he caught her fingers gently. He heard Livy gasp, as he raised and lightly kissed her fingers. She barely heard him say “Goodnight Livy” as she nervously retracted her fingers and quickly headed up the stairways. In her room, she remained dazed, reliving the tingling touch of his lips on her skin.

** **** **


	2. LA JUNTA LIBRARY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Livy's attraction for Ray began with their exchange on books & history, this Chapter 5 envisions their shy interactions and flirting in the most unlikely La Junta Library!

CHAPTER 5

After the 1 hour drive into La Junta, Livy was glad to stretch her legs and walk around town, which reminded her of Denver. The town was smaller of course, but had some lovely stores and quaint cafés, and Livy took in the people and sights of the bustling town, excitedly. Livy seemed oblivious to the appreciative glances looking her way, but Ray walking slightly behind, curved his lips in a secret smile, very much aware of his wife’s allure.

After having a leisurely lunch with Ray, Livy sighed - being in town had reminded her of life in Denver. 

“I’d like to call my sister, Ray,” Livy asked, looking for the telephone.

“There’s a phone booth outside the library,” Ray answered, knowing Livy may be homesick for family and city life.

Later Livy called her sister Abby, who was clearly worried for her sister’s marriage to a stranger.

“Is he horrid Livy?” Abby asked referring to Ray.

“No…no, he’s not.” Livy felt confused - torn between her growing attraction for Ray, carrying Edward’s baby and her life in Denver. Suddenly the guilt of the baby hit her.

“Is there any word from Edward?” she asked.

“No,” there was tense silence, then Abby continued “Livy, this is not forever. If he mistreats you in any way, I’m coming to get you.”

Livy shook her head unconsciously, she knew Ray would never do anything to hurt her. She looked up towards the library and saw him through the window. Ray was standing at the library counter - with a pretty blonde girl - smiling and chatting happily with him. Livy’s mind blanked out and she suddenly blurted,

“I have to go, Bye Abby.”

She hung up the phone, walked directly into the Library and hurried up to the counter. Livy smiled sweetly at Ray and stood very close to him, appraising the pretty blonde girl behind the counter. The girl looked shocked at first, but slowly her smile became an excited laugh and she exclaimed,

“Congratulations!” 

Livy’s face froze in surprise and she looked down embarrassed. Her eyes landed on the book Ray had borrowed entitled "Getting Prepared for Baby" on the counter. She was so taken aback by the book and her own sudden spurt of jealousy towards the girl - Livy flushed red, thanked the innocent girl and walked quickly towards the bookshelves.

Ray’s heart was literally on a roller coaster - with the closeness of Livy's body against his and her sweet perfume accelerating his heartbeat. Followed by an immediate apprehension when Livy discovered the book he’d borrowed! He watched her abruptly walk away - ignoring him - convinced she was angry with him for intruding into her private matters. He lingered at the counter for longer than necessary, unsure of facing Livy.

Hidden between the bookshelves, Livy expelled her breath and peeked back at Ray. She wasn’t quite sure whether her irritation with Ray was due to the book he’d borrowed about her baby...or the fact that he’d remained at the counter with the pretty blonde girl! She shook her head at her own surprising reaction and focused her mind back on her beloved books! 

After a while, Ray found Livy in the aisle of World History, skimming through some books. As he tentatively approached her, she looked up at him and smiled shyly, embarrassed at her earlier reaction. She quickly showed him the book on Egypt and redirected her thoughts, saying -

“This book has the history and expeditions in Egypt. But we need books with illustrations – the pyramids, the sphinx – you must see it,” her eyes glowed with excitement.

Ray nodded and smiled, relieved at her change of demeanor. He watched her search the lower shelves and then Ray looked towards the upper shelves, reaching up for the hardcover books indicating illustrations of Egypt. He was right behind her and Livy suddenly became aware of his closeness. She turned around slowly as he towered above and shivered at the masculine scent of him. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath of his earthy musk – a mixture of fresh nature and warmth of plants and produce. She smiled again as she took another deep breath of Ray’s masculinity to erase Edward’s alcohol scent etched in her soul. She kept her eyes closed enjoying her sense of smell breathing in his closeness...as well as the beloved books she was surrounded by. 

The smile still played on Livy’s lips as she opened her eyes and found Ray staring at her with his secret half smile. In the past, he’d only come to the library when necessary but Livy’s glow of excitement over books, history and discoveries enveloped him like a warm blanket! Ray never thought he’d find romance in the aisles of the Library but watching her eyes closed - breathing in the moment - made him want to plant her against the bookshelves and kiss her breathless! He dropped his gaze to her parted lips and Livy’s smile froze.

“I’ll go find some books for the children,” she blurted out as she quickly backed away from him. 

Ray chuckled to himself at the ridiculousness of romance in the Library and walked to the reading tables with the hardcover book on Egypt. That was the effect Livy had on him. Even whilst working on the farm, he’d suddenly smile or laugh to himself about something Livy had said or done. Ray remained smiling as he flipped through the pages, intrigued by the pictures of this faraway land that Livy had opened his mind to.

Livy quickly found some children’s books and moved on to the Cook Books aisle. She’d never been interested in cooking, but now she wanted to better her cooking skills. In the past weeks, Ray had taught her some simple dishes, which she managed to replicate. As he ate, she’d waited with bated breath for his comments. She smiled to herself wistfully - wanting to improve her cooking to impress Ray. She picked up 3 cook books and then peeked out of the aisle to look for Ray. She found him engrossed over the Egypt hardcover book, smiling to himself.

Livy's heart filled with a warm sensation, at how intelligent he looked - bent over the book - reading intently as his lean fingers turned the pages tenderly. She still couldn’t believe she’d underestimated this lonely farmer, thinking he was no more than an uneducated laborer. She recalled the way he’d read right through her in one of their conversations and said,

“I’m not as stupid as you think!”

Livy had winced at that and immediately denied it but deep down she knew she had been prejudiced that he was just a farmer. She had been very wrong about him and every day he surprised her with his refreshing intelligence and practical opinions about life. She had been especially impressed listening to his farming discussions with Hank, after the Troy dinner. She wanted to know more about Ray’s life and wanted to impress him - the way he had her. Livy turned into another aisle and found the book she needed – "The Business of Farming in America".

Livy then walked up to Ray’s table and hesitated...wondering whether to sit across or next to him! Her eyes darted to the pretty blonde girl at the counter and Livy quickly convinced herself it was more practical to sit next to him. She felt her heart aflutter at Ray’s surprised smile and she shyly showed him the few books she’d taken.

“Do you think the children will like these books?” she asked.

“Hank Jr and Chester will enjoy the pictorial story of Troy, but I’m not sure about Ruth.” 

“I thought Ruth may enjoy it if we read 'Iliad' together,” she showed Ray the epic poem by Homer she had referred to at that dinner. Ray turned to look at her - appreciative of Livy guiding his teenager niece personally - knowing Ruth adored her. He felt like wrapping Livy in a warm hug - so he placed his arm on the back of her chair - encircling their space together. He leaned in closer and said,

“Ahh, you’ve found some cook books too,” he couldn’t contain his amusement at her pitiful cooking skills.

“Don’t expect miracles though!” she exclaimed just as amused, carefully holding back the last book that she’d hid at the bottom of the pile. 

Ray then proudly turned to his hardcover Egypt book, and with one hand, flipped the pages for Livy. Livy was truly excited that he’d found a book with great detail on Egypt as well as photos and drawings of the tombs and artifacts found. She leaned in to see the illustrations Ray was pointing to. Then suddenly she realised his other hand was on the back of her chair. She found herself casually leaning back to feel his warm muscled arms against her shoulder and took a deep breath enjoying his musky scent. She unconsciously moved her legs closer brushing against his long legs, as they continued perusing the discoveries in the pages of Egypt.

Both Ray and Livy couldn’t contain their secret smiles as they enjoyed their ordinary day together at the Library.


	3. CHAPTER 6 - THE BUSINESS OF FARMING

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the movie, Ray falls in love with Livy's excitement about world history and interest in his family history. 
> 
> This Chapter explores how Livy's emotions deepen with the growing respect for Ray and his farm.

CHAPTER 6 

Livy stared into the mirror, a deep frown on her forehead. Her baby bump was showing now and she could no longer ignore the reality of her situation. She was carrying Edward’s baby whilst her heart and mind were distracted with Ray. She shook her head, taking a deep breath to stifle her self- disgust rising with her nausea.

Today she would be alone until dinner, Ray had informed he’d be away on the fields and the factory for the day.

After breakfast, Livy returned to her room and looked around wearily, her eyes drinking in the warmth of the room and wandering over the history of the old furniture in Ray’s parent’s room. He had offered her the best room in the house whilst he remained in the bunk room – a sparse room that he’d probably slept in since childhood! He’d also put the indoor plumbing with hot & cold water for her - clearly he had not wanted that comfort for himself.

With her heart heavy, she walked out onto the porch breathing in the fresh air to clear her mind and the nausea. She dozed off with Franklin by her side and then when he scampered away she woke up, ate her sandwich for lunch and began reading her book “Business of Farming in America”. She became engrossed on the surprising intertwining of the world war and farming.

> __
> 
> __
> 
> _The ongoing World War also resulted in farmers producing more food for American soldiers and overseas markets in Britain and Europe where lands were embroiled in the war. By mid-1941, the overseas demands for food as well as expanding U.S. military had substantially increased agricultural prices and farmer incomes•_

_ _Livy thought of Edward and the many soldiers at the front lines of the war – the respect and support accorded to them for their sacrifices were glorified everywhere - in newspapers, in posters, on the radio and everyday talk. But nothing was ever said about the farmers and the food that sustained the soldiers in their efforts to win the war. _ _

_ _Livy felt ashamed of her ignorance and her sweeping condescending view of farmers and the community when she first arrived. Livy continued reading, unaware of the time ticking by,_ _

_ _ ____

> _ _ _Farmers were using more and better technology, and progressing at a faster pace than urban workers. Technology innovations have spurred on better hybrid crops, advancement in irrigation and fertilizing techniques with better farming equipment and machinery•_ _ _

__

__

_ _ _ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _Ray walked up to the house and was surprised to find Livy on the porch, reading. He leaned back on the pillar, observing her intent reading and his heart somersaulted at the sight of the book title. Livy continued to surprise him every day and he shook his head in disbelief at how lucky he was to have Livy come to him. He moved closer, admiration overflowing for this educated beauty, and sat on the chair next to her._ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ __ _ _

__

_ _ __ _ _

_ _ _ _Livy startled to see Ray, and suddenly realised the time had flown with the changing of colours in the sky. Ray had an intense expression on his face, his eyes reflecting the admiration that she had for him on the night of the Troy dinner. _ _ _ _

_ _ __ _ _

__

_ _ __ _ _

_ _ _ _Livy on the other hand, stared at him, with a frown - _ _ _ _

_ _ __ _ _

__

_ _ __ _ _

_ _ _ _“Unsung heroes,” she said as Ray’s expression turned to confusion._ _ _ _

_ _ __ _ _

__

_ _ __ _ _

_ _ _ _“Farmers…,” her voice cracked with remorse “your hard work supplies food for the US soldiers and the people overseas.” _ _ _ _

_ _ __ _ _

__

_ _ __ _ _

_ _ _ _Ray nodded, with his half smile, surprised by her recognition of farmer’s contribution to the war. _ _ _ _

_ _ __ _ _

__

_ _ __ _ _

_ _ _ _“There’s severe food shortage overseas with their lands at war. Families, children….even their soldiers,” he shook his head in sadness “starving due to the war.” _ _ _ _

_ _ __ _ _

__

_ _ __ _ _

_ _ _ _After a short silence, Ray sighed warily and continued, “I’d rather be feeding them, than fighting ‘em!” _ _ _ _

_ _ __ _ _

__

_ _ __ _ _

_ _ _ _Livy stared at him, an unexpected tenderness creeping in for his daily hard work - laboring in the sun, tending to the crops, nurturing his fertile land – all unappreciated as he and other farmers sustained and saved lives during the war. _ _ _ _

_ _ __ _ _

__

_ _ __ _ _

_ _ _ _“Can I help?” she asked simply._ _ _ _

_ _ __ _ _

__

_ _ __ _ _

_ _ _ _“I doubt it,” Ray smiled again, looking at her growing baby bump._ _ _ _

_ _ __ _ _

__

_ _ __ _ _

_ _ _ _The sun was already setting and Livy kept silent as Ray looked towards the sky. They watched the beauty of the vast fertile lands meeting the skies, the shifting of the clouds and the slow descend of the ball of fire. The play of lights and colours were a sight to behold and neither spoke, observing the beauty of the moment. Franklin too respected the silence, sitting quietly next to Ray as he stretched his long legs and tilted his hat. When the skies turned purple and darkness crept in, Livy turned to look at Ray and said quietly, _ _ _ _

_ _ __ _ _

__

_ _ __ _ _

_ _ _ _“Ray, you welcomed me into your home, your farm but…,” she looked down, regret for the disdain she had felt “I did not appreciate it then. I feel I don’t deserve to be here unless I help.”_ _ _ _

_ _ __ _ _

__

_ _ __ _ _

_ _ _ _Ray studied her for a while – his heart falling deeper for this educated beauty - wanting to do more for him, for the farm. He smiled remembering his mother and how she’d helped his father around the farm – milking the cows, feeding the barn animals, clearing the coops…. He chuckled to himself, wondering how this educated city girl would like milking the cows!_ _ _ _

_ _ __ _ _

__

_ _ __ _ _

_ _ _ _Livy looked up at his chuckle and saw his secret smile,_ _ _ _

_ _ __ _ _

__

_ _ __ _ _

_ _ _ _“You can help me with the paperwork of receipts and farm records.”_ _ _ _

_ _ __ _ _

__

_ _ __ _ _

_ _ _ _Livy had seen him at his desk every Friday night, working through the documents and making records. She had never asked him about it, not wanting to pry into his work. Now her eyes glowed at finally finding her value on his farm._ _ _ _

_ _ __ _ _

__

_ _ __ _ _

_ _ _ _After dinner, Livy sat shyly next to Ray at his work desk. As her respect grew for him, she was embarrassed by her initial ignorance and lack of interest in the farm. _ _ _ _

_ _ __ _ _

__

_ _ __ _ _

_ _ _ _“I used to record the invoices, payments and receipts daily but now,” he hesitated “it’s piled up for Fridays.”_ _ _ _

_ _ __ _ _

__

_ _ __ _ _

_ _ _ _“Oh I’m sorry…I took your time away from work,” Livy hadn’t considered that he had other work matters, when she asked for his help cooking and lately after the Troy night, they’d spent every night having tea and talking after dinner. _ _ _ _

_ _ __ _ _

__

_ _ __ _ _

_ _ _ _Ray couldn’t reveal that he’d worked on his records daily in the past 5 years to overcome his loneliness. Now he was more than happy to end the nights with Livy, rather than his paperwork._ _ _ _

_ _ __ _ _

__

_ _ __ _ _

_ _ _ _“You’re helping now…records should be back on track soon,” he smiled, glad to still be together with Livy, working! _ _ _ _

_ _ __ _ _

__

_ _ __ _ _

_ _ _ _“What are the payments for?” she asked, curious since reading the business aspects of farming._ _ _ _

_ _ __ _ _

__

_ _ __ _ _

_ _ _ _“Cost of production – fertilisers, pesticides, irrigation water, hired labor, insurance…” he said, looking through the documents. _ _ _ _

_ _ __ _ _

__

_ _ __ _ _

_ _ _ _“Hmm...,” he looked at Livy, as he realised Livy could also help him around the farm, “I do need a complete inventory of the equipment and machinery used on the farm. We’ll need to drive around the farm to list out the inventory and calculate the de-valuation. We can do this together, slowly over the months.”_ _ _ _

_ _ __ _ _

__

_ _ __ _ _

_ _ _ _As Ray continued checking the documents, Livy stared at his intent profile. Her heart filled up with respect and tenderness working together on the farm. But her mind questioned the months ahead, with her growing pregnancy and her uncertain future in this nowhere land._ _ _ _

_ _ __ _ _

__

_ _ __ _ _


End file.
